


Marrying You (Book 3) ON HOLD

by Plas95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book three in the Seatbelt Series.</p><p>This book will be rated as 'R' for upcoming sexual scenes. </p><p>This book is just the planning of the wedding, the wedding, and the honeymoon, with things in between. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So, you’re an engaged man, now?” Niall asked as he looked at the ring that was on Louis’s finger. Every single time Louis and Niall saw each other, Niall just had to look at the ring. Louis didn’t mind, he loved his ring. The ring was beautiful. Stunning. And Niall was jealous, so jealous. He wished that his boyfriend would get him a ring like that.

“Yeah. Harry is truly perfect.” Louis told Niall as the bottle blonde looked over the ring on Louis’s finger, Louis refused to take it off. He didn’t even like taking it off in the shower.

“The ring sure is.” Niall mumbled as he looked at it. Louis just rolled his eyes and looked over at the twins. They were both taking their nap and Louis had asked Niall to come over since Harry was off at work. Louis was bored and alone. Niall didn’t have a job or anything to do, his boyfriend was at work, so he agreed to come over and have some ‘bro time’ because, according to Niall, they Louis wouldn’t have time for him once he and Harry were married. That was complete bullshit, by the way. Louis would always have time for his best friend.

“So, I know you were thinking about giving yourself to Harry this week, for your six month or whatever, but just think, Harry seeing you like that for the first time right after you are married.” Niall gushed, finally letting go of Louis’s hand.

“I was thinking about that too, our six months is coming up soon, as is the twins’ birthday. That’s a few months away. Harry wants a winter wedding, which I’m okay with. I just, this is all so complicated.” Louis mumbled as he looked down at his ring.

This was all very, very complicated. He was going to get married. He was already starting to plan the wedding. He was also planning the twins’ first birthday party, which was November 10, the day of their birthday. Luckily, it was on a Saturday so Louis didn’t have to plan for their birthday party to be on a different day than their birthday.

Harry and Louis both had family who was coming. The party was going to be very, very big.

Louis also had to plan for their apartment. The apartment was going by a lot quicker than planned, so that meant that they would be back into their place by Christmas. Louis loved and hated that all at once. He didn’t want to be moving into their place with snow all over the place, that would make it hard to get the trucks up to bring their things back. But he wanted to be in his home, his place.

Louis had a lot to plan and design, so his stay at home won’t be lonely and boring all of the time. He had so much to do in so little time. A birthday party was in two months and a wedding in five months, give or take. They had thanksgiving coming up, and Christmas, then the New Year, which all meant parties and a lot of cooking and buying gifts.

“I like that.” Louis told Niall, breaking from his thoughts of how much he really had to do.

“I won’t be worrying about if I was good enough for Harry or anything. I’ll just have to worry about the parties and the moving and the wedding and, fuck, my birthday is a bit after the twins’, then Harry’s is in February, Niall I’m so stressed!” Louis exclaimed.

Louis was once bored, now he was stressed, simply because he let himself think. Thinking never led to anything good. Louis always ended up stressed or sad when he thought.

“Lou, calm down. You’ll be good enough for Harry once you two do it. And I’ll help with the parties, and the wedding, so will Harry. Just calm down, bro.” Niall told Louis as he moved closer to Louis so he could wrap his arms around Louis’s body, hugging him gently.

Louis just nodded and rested his head on Niall’s shoulder. “Okay.” He whispered.

 

~`~

 

“So, I was thinking about having the wedding down at my parents’ place. It’s large, there’s enough room. And I’m sure they wouldn’t mind us having it there.” Harry told Louis as Louis fixed Harry his plate. Louis had made lasagna, mashed potatoes, sweet peas and garlic bread for supper. The twins were eating some cereal, and Louis knew that he would occasionally let them have some of the sauce.

“Like, outside?” Louis asked, turning back to Harry as he put the spoon back into the pan with sweet peas.

“Yeah, I saw that we can get some tents and have heaters and stuff. We can even have another tent for the reception.” Harry told Louis.

Louis just nodded and placed Harry’s plate in front of him. Louis didn’t know about an outside wedding, especially during the winter. It was freezing during the month that they were talking about having their wedding, January because it was the start of the New Year.

“They have more than enough room for that, they have like, three aches of cleared land.” Harry told Louis as Louis went back to fix himself a plate of food.

Louis really hoped that this was okay. He just had to throw the lasagna into the oven, it was precooked or whatever. And the mashed potatoes were instant. Louis just wasn’t the best of cooks, but he was going to try for Harry.

“Yeah, but outside? Harry, it snows in the winter, it’ll be so cold.” Louis told Harry. Louis just did not know about this. Harry seemed to love it, though.

“Like I said, Lou, I looked it up. We can have heaters in the tents, it won’t be cold.” Harry promised Louis.

Louis closed his eyes and sighed before he nodded. He wanted to have the perfect wedding, he was thinking about an indoors wedding, but Harry wanted one outside, so Louis was going to be okay with it. He didn’t know how difficult it would be to organize an outdoor wedding, but he would do his best.

“Okay.”

 

~`~

 

“I was thinking like, blue and white for the colors.” Louis told Harry.

They haven’t spoken of any wedding details since before supper and it was now nearly nine that night. Louis and Harry needed to get a few things settled before they went to bed. One thing being the colors.

“Sounds cute.” Harry told Louis as he rested his head on Louis’s shoulder as Louis typed the colors into the correct box, he was filling out a paper that the wedding planner had sent them. So far, he had that they were wanting an outside wedding, tents, heaters, in the winter, January to be specific, and now, blue and white colors.

“Now, flowers.” Louis mumbled. He really didn’t care about the flowers. He didn’t care if he and Harry had flowers. He figured that it was going to be too cold for flowers anyways, but whatever.

“How about white roses and blue dendrobium orchids?” Harry asked. Louis nodded, liking the sound of that, and typed it in.

“Okay, let’s see…” He mumbled as he scrolled down the seemingly never ending list. “Artificial or real?” he asked, typing in artificial. He wanted to keep the flowers for his and Harry’s boutonnieres, and maybe some other flowers that they would have.

“Sounds good.” Harry told Louis as he yawned. Harry was tired and he had to go to work in the morning again, he has been going more and more since the fourth of July.

Their roles seemed to have switched in some ways since they had gotten engaged a few weeks ago. Harry was now the man of the house, he worked and brought home the ‘bacon’. Louis, he was the ‘house wife’. He cleaned the apartment, cooked the food, and took care of the kids and Harry, as well as shopped for groceries.

“Dyed...” Louis continued as he looked down at the list before he saved the document and shut the laptop. Harry was tired, as was Louis. They were finished with most of the things anyways. All they needed left was the food, drinks, source of music and the guest list. Louis also needed to make up the invitations quickly, he would do those while the kids were napping then he would email them to Harry for Harry’s approval and then send them to the planner to have her print them off and send them off to where they needed to go.

Louis would honestly hate to be a wedding planner. He thought that he was stressed out, but the woman who was planning their wedding was also planning two other weddings. He felt bad for her.

“Bed time.” Harry mumbled as he kissed Louis’s head and turned to lay down in the bed.

Louis just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, fiancé actually, and stood up off of the bed so he could go and put the laptop on the charger.

“I’ll be there in a second. I have to get your stuff ready for tomorrow.” Louis told Harry as he went over to the closet to look for Harry a nice suit to wear for work. Harry insisted that Louis not pick him his clothes out, but Louis wanted Harry to look nice all of the time, especially at work. Harry was going to own the business soon, he needed to look like a business owner, not some punk landlord.

 

Soon, Louis had Harry a nice, red, black and white plaid shirt and a pair of grey black skinny jeans, and a grey t shirt for Harry to wear under the plaid shirt because Louis knew that Harry wouldn’t keep the plaid shirt buttoned up too long, he never did, laid out and he was back into the bed with Harry and the lights were off. Louis had his head on Harry’s bare chest and Harry had his arms around Louis, holding him protectively as he slept. Louis’s engagement ring was on the night stand next to the bed, not wanting to lose or break it in his sleep, and Louis was tracing over Harry’s butterfly tattoo. Louis still didn’t know why Harry had all of these random tattoos, but Louis didn’t care. Harry said that he liked them, and Louis liked them as well.

Louis sighed as he closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep, he really did. But he kept thinking about the wedding and the parties that he and Harry were going to be hosting. He kept thinking about how his kids were growing up. They were almost ten months old now! Eric was taking, or trying to take, small steps and Jamie Lynn was talking up a storm. Both babies were getting better with their words, both of them were getting smarter and smarter and more and more daring.

His children, they were growing. His fiancé and he were going to get married in less than half a year. He was going to be a married man with two adopted children. It all scared Louis, but he would get over it. He knew that he had to. Louis knew that he couldn’t be afraid all of his life.

With that in mind, Louis finally fell asleep to the sound of Harry’s breathing, Harry’s heartbeat, and the kids’ sleeping through the baby monitor.

 

 


	2. Read.

I am thinking about deleting this part of the series and just making a one shot to end it all. I have a lot of school work to do and I really want to do the very best this year. So I won't be updating as much. And I have lost interest in this book. I'm really sorry. I will be working on the one shot to finish this series up later. Thank you all for reading.


	3. A/N

Does someone want to edit my stories? I don't feel like editing and I know that there are some mistakes in my stories. I would really appreciate it if someone was nice enough to edit them.

If you want to edit them, please contact me before hand and stuff.

I want my stories to have the basic grammar, spelling and punctuation editing done, but I also need things edited that I messed up on, like names or using the wrong pronouns and verbs and stuff like that.

And if someone could, I would really appreciate a co-writer. :) 

Please help me, someone. :) I love you all! <3


	4. IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!

_ **IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!** _

 

I have an opportunity for whoever is wants it. I am in need of some editors and co-writers. I have two applications for whoever wants to fill them out.

Here they are:

Co-writer application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

 

Editor application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

Please help me.


	5. EBOOKS-TREE.COM

I do not know who, but someone has posted this story on ebooks-tree.com

Whoever had posted it, please fess up. Tell me who you are. I just want to know who would do this, and why someone would do this. 

It is sad, really, that someone is posting my work on another site without permission.

I never thought that my works would be good enough for something like this. I am very upset. So, please fess up if you did this.

 

And if anyone has an ebooks-tree.com account, please look up my AO3 username and see if my authors notes and such are still on it and if I am credited at all for those stories.  
I have sent two emails regarding the four books of mine that were posted on there. Hopefully they are taken down soon. 

The four books that were posted on there are: Accidental Daddy, Jack Frost, Marrying You (Book 3) ON HOLD, and Forever and Always (Larry).


	6. Author's note

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of the third book. I decided to make a whole book just with them and their wedding, honeymoon, and things like that.
> 
> I hope you guys don’t mind. :)
> 
> The flowers on the side are the flowers for the wedding! :)
> 
> Please vote, comment, subscribe, fan, bookmark, tell a friend, etc.
> 
> Let me know of any mistakes, please.
> 
> I would love to have at least one comment on what you think so far about this series of books.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all. I love each and every one of you! :) <3


End file.
